


driving

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm driving. somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving

**Author's Note:**

> just another little poem from david's pov.

i'm driving. somewhere.

i wanted to drive home but

i would have to cross the ocean.

i know you.

it's been 20 years

but feels like my whole life

was devoted to you.

i look at you and i smile.

you remind me of being young

crazy and beautiful.

and you always smelled nice.

i think of you and i wonder

how

after those 20 years

you became my life

how you became my home.

i'm driving. somewhere.

and then i'll cross the ocean.

and then i'll be home.


End file.
